Media processing devices embedded with media applications capable of playing audio and visual content enhance user experience. The content can include music, video, photographs, and the like. Such media processing devices can be configured to play either a single type of content. For example, certain DVD players can play back only video content stored on a DVD. Other devices can be configured to play a plurality of content including audio, video, images, and the like. For example, the iPod, manufactured by Apple Computers of Cupertino, Calif., can play audio and video content.
The content played on media processing devices can be manipulated based on user input. For example, in media processing devices capable of playing a plurality of content types, users can choose to play audio content, stop the audio content, and switch to video content. While playing video content, users can manipulate the presentation state of the content. The presentation state can include play, stop, pause, forward, rewind, and the like. Often, media processing devices are configured to present users with an interface through which users can provide input to manipulate the content. Users can interact with the interface through devices including either wired and wireless remote control devices.